


Emergency Call

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Emergency Call

Title: Emergency Call  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Snape/Harry  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 582  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html), [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html), [Overwhelming](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299683.html), [Eliminating the Competition](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/301180.html), [From Under His Nose](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302014.html), [A Good Conversation](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302744.html), [Reflections](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304342.html), [Used To The Idea](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304794.html), [Personal Days](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305390.html), [Enough](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305965.html) and [Impossible](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/307528.html).

  
~

Emergency Call

~

Hermione ran to her Floo, not sure what was the matter. All she knew was that someone had been screaming for her for several moments. He eyes widened when she saw who it was. “Harry? What’s wrong?”

“Everything!” he said, his face flushed from what looked like a combination of fury and fear. “It’s all gone to shite, Hermione! Why did I agree to let Malfoy do this?”

“Right, calm down,” she said, immediately in business mode. “Come through and you can tell me what’s happening.”

“No, I have to find him,” Harry said, looking a bit frantic.

“Find who?”

“Snape! He’s disappeared! He probably Splinched himself...”

“Harry! Stop babbling!”

Harry stopped talking at once and she almost smiled. Clearly she hadn’t lost her touch. Speaking slowly and enunciating plainly, she said, “Now, come through properly so you can tell me what has happened and we can come up with a plan, all right?”

Obviously miserable, Harry nodded and pulled his head back, reappearing a moment later when he stumbled into the room. Hermione was ready though, braced to catch him before he hit the floor. She led him over to the couch and sat him down.

“Now, what is going on?”

Harry wiped his face with both hands. “I went to Malfoy’s flat and he was there with Neville,” he started. “Did you know they’re together?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “No, but we can get back to that later. What happened with Snape?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, all right. Well, after I talked to Malfoy and told him to Floo Snape, I went back to Snape’s shop. Apparently Snape wanted to talk to him about the spell. Anyway, Snape was as angry as I’ve ever seen him when I returned. He thinks...” Here Harry paused to collect himself. “He thinks that Malfoy is somehow in cahoots with me to humiliate him or something. He doesn’t believe me when I tell him that I care for him. Shite, Hermione, what am I going to do?”

“Did he say why he doesn’t believe you?” she asked, eyes narrowed.

“Just some nonsense about how he knows what he looks like and he can’t compare to all the other men throwing themselves at me and that it’s all only because of the spell anyway,” Harry said. “I don’t know what else to do, Hermione! Why won’t he believe me?”

“Because he’s afraid to,” she said.

“What?”

“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it? He’s fighting this because he’s already fallen for you, and if he acknowledges that, then he has to do something about it.”

“You think he’s fallen for me?” Harry looked stunned, as if that hadn’t occurred to him. Hermione sighed.

“Yes, Harry. It’s clear that he has,” she said. “Right, so I tell you what. I’ll talk to him.”

“What? Wait, how? We don’t know where he is.”

“I’ll find him,” she said.

“How?”

She raised an eyebrow. “I am an Unspeakable,” she reminded him. “I have my ways. Now, I want you to go home and calm down.”

“I can’t do tha--”

“Yes, you can,” she interrupted, getting to her feet. “Go home. He needs to hear this from someone who’s not involved.”

“You’re involved. You’re my friend.”

She smiled. “Yes I am, and be glad I’m on your side,” she said. “Now scoot!”

Once Harry was gone, Hermione pondered what to do, then, with a smile on her face that would probably have frightened those who knew her well, she began her search.

~


End file.
